Juego de egos: Ganar o morir
by Annif
Summary: Kagome es una chica extrovertida y fuerte que le gusta ir por lo que quiere hasta el punto donde intimida a los chicos. Inuyasha es un chico calculador que siempre obtiene lo que quiere sin salir perjudicado ni enamorado. ¿Que pasara cuando ellos se encuentren? Kagome al igual que Inuyasha afirman ser el que gane. El punto es ¿Quien será el perdedor? Eso esta por verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Juego de Egos: Ganar o morir**

Kagome Higurashi de 23 años es una chica extrovertida; a ella le gusta ir por lo que quiere, pero tiene un pequeño problema y es que es demasiado directa al momento de hablar, cosa que le ha traído inconvenientes al momento de entablar algún tipo de relación.

Ella se encontraba decepcionada de los hombres hasta que conoció a Inuyasha, un chico alto, de cabellos plateados y con mirada desafiante.

¿Qué pasaría si conocieras a un chico que lograra intimidarte? Bueno, esa es la historia que precisamente Kagome está viviendo, siendo coninuamente acechada por ese ojí ámbar que no la pierde de vista ni un solo instante.

Pero ella no se quedaba atrás ya que, si él quería jugar, jugarían y ella no perdería.

Inuyasha Taisho de 24 años era un chico que parecía ser despreocupado, pero era muy calculador, no dapa puntilla sin dedal. Conseguía todas las mujeres que quería sin salir enamorado y Kagome no sería la excepción.

Él sería el gran ganador de este juego.

¿Quién perderá?

Eso está por verse.

Capítulo 1

Hoy es el inició del 3 semestre en la universidad de Kagome y se siente como siempre; un poco ansiosa, expectante por los nuevos retos que iniciarían.

Ella siempre se levanta con más de una hora de anticipación para dejar todo organizado.

En los últimos años ella había experimentado una nueva faceta y era el ser directa con los chicos. Al principio ella era un poco tímida de decir lo que pensaba, pero vio que la liberación que sentía después de eso era esplendido.

A pesar de esto que sentía ella también tenía una reacción negativa que ella no se esperaba cuando ella invitaba a salir a los chicos o los sacaba a bailar primero y esta reacción era: intimidación.

Si intimidación. Es difícil de creer, pero pasa muy a menudo.

Cuando la mujer tiene la iniciativa y cree firmemente en ella es como si se invirtieran los roles; mujer decidida/hombre tímido.

Kagome había salido con varios chicos, pero al final terminaba aburriéndose porque ellos se colocaban rogados y que pereza eso.

Entonces en el día que entró a la universidad, en el descanso vio a un muchacho de cabellos plateados. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Su mirada es muy intensa, me hace sentir como acalorada._ Pensó Kagome.

En sus adentros pedía que ojalá se diera un momento propicio para conocerse apropiadamente.

En clase de literatura, que era lo que ella estudiaba, estaban haciendo un taller acerca de los ensayos y debían de escribir algo sobre eso.

Mientras ella hacia su trabajo vio que sospechosamente todos se habían callado, alzo la mirada y vió que ese chico de cabello plateado entró al salón.

Se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho y venia de otra ciudad. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa pues desde que ella había comenzado en la universidad era la primera vez que veía un estudiante de otra parte.

Sus ojos volvieron a juntarse, pero ahora él sonrió.

A ella casi se le detiene el corazón.

El profesor Miroku dijo que siguieran en la actividad y le explicó al nuevo en qué consistía pero él lo sorprendió al decirle algo. Unos minutos después dijo:

-El joven Inuyasha dice que hoy escribió algo y que podemos compartirlo. Este dice así:

"Negro. Negro como el cielo son sus ojos. Con solo mirarlos quede muy pensativo y después de un rato me pregunté ¿Era posible que una mujer tuviera tanta belleza? Sabría el porqué.

De algún modo se daría el acercamiento preciso y quien quita que además de sus ojos quede enamorado de toda su persona.

Tu si tu que ya lo has escuchado, soy Inuyasha y voy por ti"

-Muy bien Inuyasha me ha gustado tu escrito, había escuchado de ti pero no pensé que fueras tan rápido haciendo tus creaciones-

-es solo la practica profe- dijo un poco nervioso

-esperemos esto inspiré a los demás y que consigas a esa mujer que describiste-

-espero que _ella_ \- dijo mirándome- sepa que quiero conocerla.

Esas palabras dejaron a Kagome con los ojos como platos ¿ _Eso era para mí?_ Decía para sus adentros con el corazón a mil.

-Kagome creó que el sería bueno para ti-

-Sango…-

-pero mira ocmo te dejo con un escrito, ahora imagina todo lo que podría despertar en ti… o ¿Te ha intimidado ese joven-

Silencio.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Esto sí que es grande Kag. Definitivamente debes ir por él-

-Él… no me ha intimidado…. Solo me ha dejado soprendida-

-si claro y ahora quieres engañarme -.- -

-sango deja de decir bobadas-

-No lo son, mira- dijo señalando hacia donde adelante- Inuyasha no deja de mirarte-

Era verdad.

 _Al ver que me di cuenta de su mirada comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente, como tentándome; ese muchacho no sabe en lo que se está metiendo porque a mi Kagome no me da miedo él._

 _Acepto. La única ganadora de esto sería yo._

Kagome levanto la cabeza en señal de saludo y aprobación.

Él hizo lo mismo.

El juego de Inuyasha y Kagome había comenzado.

Inuyasha POV

Al llegar a la nueva universidad ví a una muchacha con los ojos negros como la noche y era hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó al verme.

Definitivamente conseguiría enamorarla.

Y como es de maravillosa la cosa que en mi primera clase me veo con ella. Sentada a lo lejos y sorprendia. Aproveché para decirle al profesor que leyera lo que escribí mientras esperaba el papeleo, que fue cuando la vi.

El efecto fue el que esperaba ella quedo como en shock pero a los minutos pero me deconcertó cuando su mirada cambió y me levanto la cabeza.

Ella había accedido

El juego de este semestre ha comenzado y yo seré el ganador.

Fin Inuyasha POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente de que leyeran el escrito de Inuyasha parecía que todo había cambiado; Kagome fue mas arreglada a la universidad y hasta se le veía un aire pícaro. Inuyahsa también había ido muy apuesto y eso no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de ella.

En el almuerzo ella se había sentado debajo de un árbol. Abrió su bolso de donde saco un porta almuerzos y un jugo. El medio día no estaba caluroso, los árboles se movían y el cielo estaba azul.

-Pero mira a quien me encuentro aquí- sonrió- ¿Puedo sentarme? -

-claro- dijo la pelinegra levantando la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos ámbar que le gustaban.

\- ¿Qué estas comiendo? -

-un arroz con pollo a la plancha más una ensalada, casi que no me da para prepararlo todo esta mañana-

-¿cocinas? Vaya nunca lo imaginé. Mi madre siempre me hace la comida-

-aún eres un bebe-

Él se calló. Parece que ese comentario le había molestado.

-¿Quieres probar de mi comida?- le colocó un poquito de todo en su portacomidas.

Cuando Inuyasha la probó los ojos se le abrieron como platos y quedo viendo detenidamente a Kagome.

\- ¿Esta tan mal?-

\- ¿Mal? ¡Pero si esto esta riquísimo!-

\- ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!- dijo sonriente.

El almuerzo transcurrió normal, con ellos charlando como dos viejos amigos.

Todo iba tranquilo, pensaba Kagome, hasta que vio que un grupo de niñas se le acercaron y entre ellas estaba Kikyo, esa que desde el primer semestre le caía pero mal.

El pareció interesada en ella, tanto que le pidió el numero y ella se lo estaba anotando en un papel.

 _¿Pero que es todo eso? ¿Acaso quiere que me enoje? ¡Pues no!_ Pensó una indignada Kagome.

Sacó su teléfono y llamo a Koga, que era el muchacho con el que salía de vez en cuando y se sentía extrañamente cómoda.

En las clases Kagome veía a Inuyasha de reojo y este hablaba con muchas personas, en especial mujeres y entre ellas obviamente Kikyo.

Ella veía a Kagome de una forma desafiante, cosa que no le pasaba desapercibida a la pelinegra.

Inuyasha POV

Kagome ha estado muy tranquila, parece que no le molestó que hablara con otras chicas, pero desde hace un rato ha estado rara como arreglándose mucho el cabello y hasta se pintó los labios, seguramente es para mí, que linda.

Al terminarse todas las clases a las 4 pm, fui hasta donde ella para invitarla a tomar algo pero ella fue muy tajante y me dijo que tenia planes. Al instante llego un muchacho de cabellos negros, alto al que ella llamo Koga.

Ese tipo la tomo del brazo y se la llevó hasta un auto.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Ella cree que las cosas van a terminar así? ¡Pues no!

Tomé mi motocicleta y sigilosamente me fui detrás de ellos.

Entraron a una heladería y al rato salieron y se sentaron en una banca, de la cual yo me senté en una más atrás y podía escuchar lo que decían.

-Kagome hoy estas hermosa como siempre-

-gracias tu también te ves muy bien- dijo ella nerviosa-

-¿Cómo estuvo la universidad?- le dijo mientras ponía su mano en la rodilla de ella.

En ese momento algo comenzó a arder dentro de mi ¿Por qué le ponía las manos encima? Ese lobo sarnoso, que a simple vista se notaba que quería comérsela allí mismo.

Por los gestos de ella pareciera que ellos ya han vivido ese tipo de cosas.

Unas imágenes horribles vinieron a mi cabeza y me hicieron enojar. No, esto no iba a pasar. Ella solo me ignoro después del almuerzo y después se ve con su amante, o sea, va ganando.

Tome ese papelito que me dio esa chica y la llame

-Kikyo quiero que nos veamos mañana en el almuerzo-

Fin Inuyasha POV

Kagome POV

Despues de verme con Koga las cosas se colocaron aún más extrañas.

Inuyasha medio me veía, pero no me importaba. Este que cree ¿Qué solo me iba a derretir por él e iba a dejar que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana? Pues no, restaba muy equivocado.

Si el me ignora, entonces yo también.

En el almuerzo me senté donde siempre y vi que venía hacia mí. El corazón se me acelero. Rayos se veía demasiado bien con ese jean negro y una camisa blanca pegada a ese ceñido cuerpo.

-Hola como vas- dijo un poco indiferente

-bien a punto de comer- se sentó a mi lado-

-yo voy a esperar un poco antes de eso, pero quisiera probar la tuya-

-adelante- le di el tenedor y tomo.

Su cara sonrió y dijo sinceramente que le había gustado.

-desearía una novia como tu que me cocinara así de bueno-

-qué cosas dices- dije sonrojándome un poco

-bueno- se levantó- tengo que irme, mi almuerzo llegó-

Y allí venia Kikyo con unas portacomidas. Paso por mi lado indiferentemente y lo haló hacia el árbol de enfrente.

Mientras comían una extraña sensación nació dentro de mí. Ella lo tocaba demasiado y hasta le besó la mejilla.

Me atragante con la comida y comencé a toser. Busque el agua, pero no la veía. Las lágrimas invadían mis ojos y ya casi no podría respirar.

Alguien me pasó el agua. Tome y mi mal mejoró. A lo que pude abrir los ojos vi a Inuyasha con ojos preocupados.

FIN KAGOME POV

Mientras Inuyasha iba a tocarle la cara a Kagome, ella la quitó de golpe gritando un _¡No me toques!_ Recogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo.

Ella estaba furiosa por atragantarse y por gustarle ver a Inuyasha preocupado.

Mientras se alejaba él la veía con una sonrisa en los labios _pequeña Kagome estoy a unos pasos de que te entregues por completo a mí. El día de hoy yo fui el ganador._


End file.
